El Poder de Una Diosa
by Shiza Karla
Summary: Luego de que Celestine se ha ido, todo vuelve a ser normal en sus Vidas... Hasta la aparición de un personaje que no esperaban... Lo bueno es que esta terminado el fics
1. ¿Quién es ella?

Belldandy estaba preparando la comida preferida de Keiichi, esa noche era muy especial para ambos, ya había pasado un mes de aquella vez en q vino Celestine a la Tierra y tuvieron q luchar. Belldandy se estremeció al recordar su enfrentamiento con quien fue su Maestro y su Guía por muchos años, y por quien... "Es mejor no recordar todas las cosas" pensó, después de todo, lo malo ya había pasado, ella y Keiichi estaban pasando por uno de sus mejores momentos...  
- Belldandy... Bell... - Ella apareció en el pasillo y le quito la respiración, estaba hermosa, su cabello largo tomado con una cinta rosa, un vestido delicado y bonito, sin olvidar por supuesto su semblante tierno y su bello sonrisa. Keiichi de pie en la entrada, no podía creer la suerte q tenía al vivir con aquella mujer y q la amara...  
Keiichi se acerco a Belldandy para besarla, acerco sus manos a su rostro y poco a poco sus labios, pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta intempestivamente.  
- ¡Oneesama! - Skuld apareció en el portall - buscan a Keiichi en la entrada, es una mujer ¬¬ - menciono mirando a Bell.  
- Estás segura q preguntaron por mi? - dijjo Keiichi no muy convencido.  
- Claro q si Keiichi, ¿o es q ya no me reccuerdas? - Una voz sensual y atrayente resonó en el salón, los tres giraron para ver de quien se trataba.  
- Ritzuko? o.Ô... eres tú? - él se acerco para poder verla mejor, y en efecto, era ella. - Ritzuko! - se abrazaron. Skuld logro ver un destello especial en los ojos de Ritzuko q no le contó a Bell.  
- Skuld, Belldandy, ella es Ritzuko, una aamiga de cuando éramos pequeños, pero debo decir q has cambiado mucho Ritzuko, casi no te reconocí " -  
Ritzuko extendió su mano para saludar a ambas, para luego volver a colocar sus manos alrededor de Keiichi. El sintió la presión que ejercían sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo. Él se separo de ella rápidamente, se acerco a Bell y la rodeo con su brazo.  
- Creo q no te había contado q Belldandy ees mi novia - al escuchar eso, la sonrisa q por unos instantes había abandonado el semblante de Bell, volvió a aparecer, más radiante q nunca.  
- Ah... tu novia - Dijo Ritzuko, el ambiennte se coloco tenso por unos instantes - Me alegro por ustedes -

Skuld en definitiva no le comento a Belldandy, espero impaciente a Urd, toda la tarde, (la estadía en la Tierra las había unido más como hermanas).Urd llego bien mientras atardecía, Dios había reconsiderado y le dio permiso para q volviera al Cielo, ella medio acepto, volvió a sus labores como Diosa, pero siempre volvía a la casa de la Tierra a dormir, así compartía tiempo con sus hermanas, los lazos estaban más fuertes q nunca... y eso se notaba. Urd se bajo de su escoba y lentamente Word of Elegance (Su ángel) volvió al interior de Urd, luego entro rápidamente a la casa pensando en la cena romántica q tendrían esa noche Keiichi y Bell solos... ¡Se suponía q tenían q estar solos hoy! exclamó para si mientras escuchaba Tres voces en el comedor, y peor aún, una totalmente desconocida. Ya más repuesta de su sorpresa inicial, Urd abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver a Rikka sentada con Keiichi y su hermana.  
- Pero q'! - Urd miraba a Rikka con francca confusión, se disponía a seguir hablando, pero Keiichi la interrumpió.  
- Q' bueno q llegas Urd, te presento a Riitzuko, una amiga de infancia -  
Urd al escuchar aquella presentación, frunció el ceño, ella estaba segura q esa mujer era Rikka, una diosa desaparecida ya, hace muchos años, ella conoció a Rikka mientras jugaba en un bosque del Cielo, Rikka estudiaba para diosa de Primera Clase cuando se conocieron. Pero... según recuerda Urd, Rikka desapareció de un día para otro y no supo de ella... hasta hoy, q estaba sentada en la mesa, demasiado cerca de Keiichi... pero a la vez, demasiado cerca de Belldandy.  
La cena transcurrió con naturalidad, salvo por las miradas de soslayo q se dirigían Urd y Ritzuko (Rikka) ¬¬ a ratos, cambiaban el ambiente, pero luego fácilmente volvía a la cordialidad a la más simple palabra de Belldandy. Como siempre, ella esta inmune a la tensión del momento, había entendido, después de todo, q al lado de keiichi nada podría pasarle, era muy feliz y lo transmitía en su forma de mirar, haciendo q Ritzuko se sintiera descolocada en algunos momentos y q no quisiera continuar con lo q tenía q hacer, pero luego miraba a Urd, y pensaba en lo q ella no tenía, pensaba me Belldandy, Urd y Skuld, recordaba q eran diosas, q eran una familia, pero ella...


	2. La Marca ha vuelto a aparecer

Ya terminada la cena, todas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Keiichi llevo a Ritzuko a la habitación q le habían destinado. En la puerta Ritzuko voltea y abraza a Keiichi, él siente q su abrazo no es de amistad, ella quiere algo más y lo hace notar al mover lentamente su rostro frente a Keiichi, acercándose para besarlo... ¡¡CRASH, el ruido viene de la cocina, Keiichi ni supo como se soltó de los brazos de Ritzuko y corrió a saber si Belldandy estaba bien. Ritzuko vio como Keiichi corría por el pasillo y se preguntó"¿Cuándo Keiichi corrió así por mi?"  
Belldandy estaba en el centro de la Cocina, el plato roto estaba a sus pies, ella aún sostenía el paño en sus manos, pero tenía la vista perdida en la ventana y el rombo de su frente estaba luminoso girando a gran velocidad.  
- Belldandy, Belldandy! - Keiichi nervioso, se coloco frente a ella, llamándola. El rombo dejo de girar y Belldandy miro a Keiichi.  
- Keiichi-san... - Ella se balanceó y cayó en los brazos de Keiichi, absolutamente dormida.  
Belldandy - susurró Keiichi.  
Urd también llego para ver q pasaba, el dibujo de su frente comenzó a girar, al igual q el de Bell, pero Urd tenía una idea de lo q era e invocando un hechizo, hizo q desapareciera.  
- Belldandy!- se dirigió al lugar en donde su hermana estaba dormida - Tiene q descansar, es solo un gasto de energía, llegaste a tiempo Keiichi... esto es algo extraño, mañana hablaré con Peorth para q me diga q era esa marca en la ventana -  
- ¿Q' marca? - dijo Keiichi.  
- Pero como no la viste, esa era lo q Belldandy tuvo q haber visto, de hecho, eso fue lo q vio - Urd ya estaba exaltada por lo q había pasado - O sea q los humanos no pueden verla y no les hace nada, esto se torna más peligroso aún - dijo un poco más controlada.  
- ¡ Oneesama, Oneesama ! - Skuld se acercaba por el pasillo, miro al centro de la habitación, vio a Belldandy en el suelo, apoyada en Keiichi y a su lado Urd - ¡ Oneesama ! - exclamó y fue corriendo al lado de Belldandy.  
- No te preocupes Skuld, solo necesita dormir para recuperarse - dijo Urd.  
Entre todos llevaron a Belldandy a su habitación y Keiichi se quedo cuidándola toda la noche. Mientras tanto Skuld le contaba a Urd la legada de Ritzuko a casa y lo q había visto en sus ojos.  
- Es algo extraño Urd, mira a Belldandy como si la conociera de antes, como si supiera quienes somos, quien es ella... pero aún así, hay algo q no logro identificar, hay algo más en ella q no sé q es, pero averiguarlo es importante si va a seguir en esta casa -  
- Estoy convencida de q es cierto lo q dices, me atrevería a decir q ella es Rikka - dijo Urd.  
- Y quién es Rikka, y q tiene q ver con nosotras? - Skuld se confundía más.  
- Rikka fue una diosa y creo, por el poder q siento en ella, q aún lo es. Rikka estaba estudiando para ser diosa de primera clase, al igual q Belldandy, yo la conocí, pero Belldandy nunca la vio; jugamos un día, su maestro era estricto y pocas veces la dejaba compartir con todas nosotras. Rikka solo se rodeaba por personas q su maestro consideraba, tenía q conocer, y muchos de nosotras no entrábamos en ese grupo selecto. Belldandy fue invitada, pero ella prefirió quedarse con Celestine, estaba más q feliz con él. Esta decisión molesto al maestro de Rikka, pero no hizo nada en contra de nuestra hermana. Un día, como te contaba, encontré a Rikka en el bosque, ella quería conocer más niñas para poder jugar y divertirse, nos conocimos y jugamos todo el día, ella volvió a su lugar y al otro día nos contaron a todas q Rikka había desaparecido... no supe de ella hasta hoy - Urd se sentó, digiriendo lo q había contado y un poco abrumada por los recuerdos.  
-Oye Urd, q había en la cocina, algo detecté cuando entré, cuéntame Urd, q fue eso? - Skuld estaba muy angustiada y más aún poorq no sabia nada.  
- No lo sé, mañana le preguntaré a Peorth q era eso - dijo abrazando a su hermanita - Mejor descansemos y mañana veremos q sucede -  
Urd se levanto para irse a su habitación, se despidió de Skuld y se fue a su pieza, "Tengo q recordar donde he visto esa marca".  
Más temprano q de costumbre Urd salio de la casa para ir a ver a Peorth.  
- Peorth, la busca Urd, dice q es una urgencia, le manda este papel para convencerla de la urgencia del asunto -  
Peorth toma el papel y en su interior estaba la marca dibujada, el rostro de ella ligeramente expreso el asombro y la preocupación q esa marca le produjo.  
- Dígale a Urd q pase los más rápido posible -   
Urd entro y cerro la puerta tras de sí.  
-Sabes q es ese dibujo Peorth, sabes lo q significa? - Urd tenía una idea de q podría ser, pero necesitaba confirmación.  
- Es... es la marca de ella y ha aparecido. Lo q significa q tenemos q colocar a toda las diosas en alerta, porq hay una de nosotras, solo una de nosotras, q tiene lo q ella busca. Y temo mucho q a la q busca... sea Belldandy -


	3. La Elegida ha nacido, es el momento

Belldandy prepara el almuerzo de Keiichi, mientras él se levanta, pronto los dos tendrán q irse al instituto.  
- Buenos días Belldandy -  
- Buenos díaas Ritzuko - y le dirige una sonrisa.  
- Keiichi donde esta? -  
- Esta preparaando las cosas para irnos a clases -  
- Q' bien, creo q los veré allá - dice RRitzuko mientras se aleja de Belldandy, sin antes echarle una mirada a Bell.  
... "Código aceptado, puede pasar la diosa de segunda clase con licencia limitada Urd, y con ella diosa de primera clase Peorth, adelante"...  
Se escucho muy fuerte la voz aprobando el código para q ambas diosas pudieran entra a hablar con Dios, el asunto era más grave de lo q pensaban.  
- Ya sé lo que ha sucedido, la marca ha vuuelto a aparecer, esta muy bien q hayas alertado a todas las diosas, pero no olvides q Belldandy y Skuld también tiene q saberlo, porq tengo entendido q Belldandy ha sido victima - la voz se escuchaba imponente en todo el salón.  
-si Señor, mi hermana vio la marca y cayó profundamente dormida -  
- Urd, tienes q estar muy atenta, porq si Belldandy fue atacada, es ella la q ha estado buscando, no he podido ocultarla más tiempo, Belldandy es una diosa especial y hay q protegerla. Te digo Urd q de ahora en adelante ella no va a dejar q nuevamente se le escape, ahora no está Celestine para protegerla -  
- ¡¿ Protegerla... otra vez ! - Urd ya noo entendía nada y el asunto se colocaba más importante de solucionar.  
- Urd ... Peorth, les voy a dar acceso a eeste archivo, donde está lo q sucedió con Belldandy y Celestine, algunos años atrás, cuando comenzó realmente todo -  
"Archivo 1052 código aceptado" Una luz sale del suelo y rodea a ambas Diosas, comienzan entonces a ver lo q realmente pasó.  
Una puerta blanca se abre y pasa Urd muy pequeñita, viene a ver a uno de los bebés q están en la habitación . No fue necesario ver sus nombres en las camas ara saber cuál es cuál, se acerco a una y miro su interior, ahí estaba su pequeña hermana Belldandy, la quiso acariciar y cuando lo estaba haciendo, la asusto un llanto de bebé, volteo para mirar, era también una niña y cuando miro su cabecera, vio escrito con letras doradas "Rikka".  
- Problemas con la conexión - se escucha yy vuelven a la realidad.  
- ¿Pero q tiene q ver Rikka en todo esto? - dijo Peorth. - Ella no esta desaparecida? -  
- Rikka esta en la residencia Morisato, lllego anoche de improviso - dijo Urd muy seriamente, poco a poco iba armando las piezas.  
- No hay tiempo de q Urd te explique Peortth, Belldandy esta siendo atacada por aquella marca otra vez, tienes q proteger a tu hermana -  
- si Señor - y salio corriendo de la habittación.  
- pero Señor... q tiene q ver Rikka en toddo esto, ella desapareció cuando todas estábamos pequeñas. Cómo es q aparece ahora, tan de repente? - Peorth quería respuestas.  
- Espera el momento Peorth, las cosas pocoo a poco se irán dando y ya te darás cuenta de lo q paso y de lo q va a pasar - dijo el Señor.  
Urd saco a Word Of Elegance, iba dispuesta a todo por su hermana, mientras volaba rumbo a su hermana, pensaba en las imágenes q le habían sido presentadas.  
- Así q Rikka nació el mismo día q Belldanndy, pero cuál de ellas dos tiene la marca?... ahora, las cosas sucedieron cuando Rikka llego a la casa - Pensó Urd.  
La energía de Belldandy la guío a las escaleras de emergencia, escucho el grito de dos personas, y reconoció a Bell, echo a correr por las escaleras hasta q llego a un descanso, había un ventana por donde entraba la luz. En el suelo estaba Belldandy, apoyada en Rikka, sus ojos estaban abiertos, perdida en un trance mientras el rombo de su frente giraba velozmente. Rikka miraba, y en su condición de diosa, su símbolo en la frente giraba también, ambos unidos con un rayo de energía. Sin esperar más, Urd lanzo su magia contra Rikka para q dejara a Bell, pero Rikka lo esquivó, y se alejó de Bell q ahora estaba dormida.  
- ¡Aléjate de ella ! .Urd a cada momento sse enfurecía más - ¡Aléjate o voy a acabar contigo ! - y haciendo un conjuro ataco a Rikka, ella en respuesta hizo aparecer un báculo y se protegió del ataque.  
- Cálmate Urd, ya he vuelto - y dicho estoo desapareció.


	4. Belldandy ha desaparecido

Otra vez Belldandy fue atacada, pero por alguna razón desconocida, se recupero más rápido q la primera vez, cuando abrió los ojos estaba rodeada por Keiichi, Urd y Skuld q estaba llorando muy asustada.

- Keiichi-san... ¿q pasó? - Bell aún recostada, se notaba q estaba un poco repuesta, pero no totalmente.  
- Fuiste atacada por Ritzuko, q en realidad es Rikka, la diosa q desapareció cuando éramos pequeñas - Urd le respondió, antes q Keiichi pudiera pronunciar palabra.  
- Ritzuko una diosa? - Keiichi no lo podía creer - y aún más atacó a Belldandy - En un rostro se podía notar el dolor q le producía todo aquello, recuerdas q si bien, fueron lindos, ahora eran destruidos y reemplazados por una vacío.  
- Rikka... - Belldandy se quedo mirando el techo de la habitación pensando y nombrando a Rikka, cada vez más lentamente, pero sin detenerse. El rombo de su frente comenzó a iluminarse y a girara nuevamente, dejando al descubierto algo q nunca había mostrado; eran unos dibujos q estaban bajo el rombo, poco a poco fueron creciendo hasta tomar por completo la frente de Belldandy, uniendo todas esas líneas y dibujos en una tiara q dominaba su frente.  
Se sintió un batir de alas y apareció Rikka, se acerco a Belldandy q en ese momento estaba de pie y conciente de sus actos.  
- Llego el momento Bell, tienes q venir conmigo - la tomo por los hombros y desaparecieron.  
- ¡No ! -se oyó el grito de Keiichi cuando intentaba alcanzar a Bell antes q desapareciera, lo único q quedo en su mano después del intento, fue el anillo q le regalo, como símbolo de su mutuo amor, pero más bien, como símbolo de una promesa.  
Keiichi quedó de rodillas el lugar donde habían desaparecido... con el anillo presionado en su puño y muy choqueado para pronunciar palabra.  
- Keiichi... yo... - Urd no pudo seguir hablando, no era capaz; había fallado en su misión, el enemigo se la había llevado.  
- Urd, tenemos q ir al Cielo para q nos ayuden a rescatar a oneesama, yo quiero estar con ella! - grito Skuld, ya decidida a traer a Belldandy.  
- Skuld espera! - dijo Urd, pero ya era taarde, la niña corría al baño, en busca del portal.  
- Ah! -   
Tanto Keiichi como Urd fuerron corriendo a auxiliar a Skuld q había gritado. Cuando llegaron, vieron a una mujer alta, de largos cabellos dorados, sostenía a Skuld entre sus brazos, tapándole la boca con las manos.  
Urd levanto la vista hasta su rostro, y ahí cayo en cuenta de su error, la misma marca q ella vio en la ventana, se mostraba reluciente en la frente de la mujer, delatándola como la verdadera enemiga.  
- No sacan nada con mandar a Belldandy con Rikka, ella no podrá protegerla esta vez q tengo a su hermana, recuerda Urd q ahora no esta Celestine para detenerme. Díganle a Rikka q ya no sirve q se esconda, q me entregue a Belldandy si quieren volver a ver a esta niña- y se fue llevándose a Skuld, dejando como única señal de q estuvo ahí, su marca grabada en el suelo.  
- Esto es demasiado, perder a dos hermanas en un día, me voy al Cielo para q me digan de una vez q es lo q pasa aquí ! - Urd se disponía a sacar su ángel para irse cuando Keiichi la detuvo.  
- Urd llévame contigo, yo sé q puedo hacer algo, tú sabes q yo amo a Belldandy, algo tiene q haber q yo pueda hacer! - Keiichi la miro decidido, nada había q lo hiciera cambiar de idea, él tenía q hacer algo para ayudar a la diosa q amaba. Urd sintió a Keiichi, y como nunca, lo miro realmente, y lo decidió, lo llevaría al Cielo; estaba prohibido, pero ella siempre había roto las reglas, y esta no iba a ser una excepción. Extendió sus alas, tomo a Keiichi y se fueron en dirección al cielo, sus dos hermanas dependían de ella.  
- ¡ Peorth ! - se escucho por todo el lugaar - ¡ Peorth ! - Urd estaba gritando y buscándola desesperadamente, con Keiichi a la siga - ¡ Peorth ! -  
- Ya sé lo q pasa Urd, ven conmigo, ya no grites más - le dice Peorth de un pasillo, de pronto se detiene y mira a Keiichi - ¿Q' hace él aquí? -  
- Peorth, las cosas están demasiado graves como para q ahora me pongas problemas por querer asegurarme q no le ocurra nada y por ello lo traje al cielo conmigo - lo miro - Ya vamos q mis hermanas me esperan y yo no sé q pasa - determino decidida, ahora no podía distraerse, sus hermanas la necesitaban y ahora q no estaba Celestine, ella era la única q podía jugársela por ellas.  
Peorth sorprendida totalmente de la nueva Urd, se decidió por llevarlos a ambos a la presencia del Señor para q entiendan lo q estaba sucediendo y contra quien se estaban enfrentando.  
- Bienvenido al Cielo Morisato Keiichi - Se escucho la voz del Señor en las alturas. Sorprendido totalmente Keiichi por la imponente voz de Dios en las alturas.  
- Código 1052 continuación del Archivo detenido la vez anterior. Urd y Keiichi al fin podrán saber la verdad de la diosa q aman, el verdadero poder de Belldandy - y con esas palabras fueron llevados al real momento del pasado de Bell.


	5. El destino de Rikka

Belldandy estaba jugando con Urd en el jardín, estaban entretenidísimas jugando y cantando con sus ángeles al aire libre. De repente se detuvo la imagen y se quedo fija en unos arbustos frondosos, unos pequeños ojos las observaban mientras jugaban. La imagen se acercó más para ver quien era, era Rikka q observaba a Belldandy; ella ya había recibido su báculo, algo totalmente extraño a tan temprana edad, pero se notaba en su mirada la seguridad, una de las razones, por las q se tenía el báculo.  
Muchos días las observaba jugar, tanto así, q creció en ella el deseo de compartir con ellas, de jugar y de reírse con ellas, las veía tan divertidas. Tanto fueron sus ganas de niña de querer jugar, q le contó a su maestro su inquietud.  
- Rikka, tu destino es proteger a la elegiida, sé q es una ardua misión, es complicada y muchas veces aburrida, pero tienes q recordar q junto con la responsabilidad de cuidar a la elegida, tú sabes q de ella van a depender muchas cosas q pueden suceder en el Cielo, pero ella depende de ti, tienes q tener eso muy presente. No te puedes distraer jugando con ellas, lo siento mucho Rikka - le explico el maestro, pero al ver q la niña se entristecía, le comento - Puedes jugar con ellas hoy, pero ten presente q tu destino es cuidarla -  
El rostro de Rikka se ilumino con la alegría q sintió al saber q podría jugar con las niñas, y más aún, jugar con la niña q tenía q proteger durante todo el tiempo q le sea necesario. Rikka ya estaba decidida a protegerla, no lo veía como castigo, si no como un deber. Al principio, se sintió incomoda al pensar q tenía q dedicarle su vida a otra persona, pero cuando conoció a la Elegida, vio su bondad y su poder; lo q más llamo la atención fue la belleza de su sonrisa y su alma, fue entones q decidió entregarse por completo a su misión.  
Pero no todo resulta apacible como se quiere, el día q Rikka bajo la guardia ara jugar con Urd, algo estuvo a punto de pasarle a Belldandy. Ambas muchachas estuvieron esperando q Belldandy llegara y se uniera a su juego, pero ella no llego en todo el día, se hizo tarde y Rikka tenía q volver a sus labores. Se despidieron, Rikka le agradeció el día a Urd y se fue a ver a su maestro y contarle lo bien q lo había pasado. Su maestro escucho pacientemente todo lo q decía Rikka, cuando ella terminó de relatar lo divertido q había sido su día, menciono q habían esperado q Belldandy llegara, pero no lo había hecho.  
- De eso tengo q hablarte Rikka, hoy el eenemigo a atacado a Belldandy y su maestro Celestine la salvo -  
- ¿Q, Cómo está, Cómo se salvo, pudierron ver quien la ataco?... maestro - Rikka estaba preocupada.  
- Parece q tenemos a alguien infiltrado aqquí, cuando decidí dejarte un día para jugar, le comenté a Celestine mi decisión y él se ofreció para cuidar a Belldandy todo el día mientras tu jugabas, porq como yo creyó q te merecías esa libertad, después de todo, también eres una niña - le sonrió - pero parece q alguien más se entero de q no ibas a estar cerca de Belldandy, y justo ese día la atacaron. Cuando se estaba levantando apareció una mujer con una extraña marca en la frente, te la dibujaré - Una imagen q Urd ya conocía floto en el aire, producto de la magia, era la misma marca de la persona q tenía a su hermana Skuld.  
- La recordaré, pero como esta Belldandy aahora? - Rikka seguía impaciente por saberlo todo.  
- Ella ha despertado hace algunas horas máás recuperada, el desgaste de energía a ha hecho dormir y ya está más recuperada, le he dicho a Celestine q quizás sea mejor q ella este bajo mi cuidado, así tú siempre estarías con ella como compañeras, así la podrías proteger mejor. porq si bien nosotros somos más fuerte q tu en este momento, también sabemos q cuando Belldandy esté en verdadero peligro, solo tú sabrás como cuidarla - se notaba en sus ojos q él encontraba a Rikka muy capaz de cumplir con lo q se le había encomendado.  
- Si, yo sé q puedo hacerlo y q para ello me dedicaré entera para q no le suceda algo. La protegeré siempre, hasta q ella ya no lo necesite y Dios me de otro motivo por el cual dirigir mi vida - Y en ese mismo momento ella sello su promesa con magia angelical, todo lo puso en ello y de alguna forma, mantendría su promesa.  
- Yo confío en ti Rikka - La abrazo - Voy a continuar contándote lo q sucedió, Celestine me dijo q Belldandy decidiera, así q le pregunté si quería ser mi discípula, ella me respondió con una sonrisa diciéndome q no gracias, pero ella ya había escogido su camino y q no por un obstáculo iba a cambiarlo. Me gustó su respuesta, pero con ello nos dificulta la tarea, por lo menos el enemigo sabe q Diosa es la q busca. Ahora Rikka tienes q estar más q nunca a su lado y protegerla a toda costa, a que Belldandy no te ha visto nunca ni sabe tu nombre, confía plenamente en ti, aunq no tenga idea porq la proteges.  
"Archivo terminado, proyector mental desactivado".   
- Pero cómo es q Ritzuko o Rikka, como seaa, llego a mi Vida, cómo paso algo así, ella es la encargada de Belldandy, cómo es q yo la conocí? - pregunto Keiichi, cada vez más asombrado por las cosas q se presentaban.  
- Por respeto a una promesa q hiciste, conncerniente a un anillo, esa información se te será revelada más adelante, cuando la misma Belldandy lo decida - dijo Dios sentenciante.  
- Por una promesa concerniente a un anilloo... Belldandy - mientras repetía esas palabras fue recordando, la imagen de Belldandy y él pequeños paso velozmente por su mente.  
- Ahora... Rikka trae a Belldandy, es el mmomento - La voz omnipresente de Dios se escucho en todo el Salón, por un costado apareció Rikka, dándole paso a Bell, quién aún traía los dibujos en su frente, pero su ángel (Holly Bell) se mostraba más bello y poderoso. Belldandy miro a Keiichi y sonrió, nuevamente estaba a su lado, ya nada podría salir mal.


	6. Rikka se presenta

- Bienvenida Belldandy - El Señor hablo. - Es un honor estar en su presencia - resppondió Belldandy, pero le costaba mucho sacarle la mirada a Keiichi, lo extrañaba mucho.  
- Belldandy... - Keiichi no caía en sí dee la felicidad q le producía el verla. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y encontró el anillo. Nuevamente otra imagen en su mente "Prometo no olvidarte" - Belldandy...- no pudo contenerse más y se acerco corriendo a ella, se abrazaron, quisieron besarse, pero sintieron las miradas de todos.  
- Keiichi-san ... me alegro q estés bien -- Belldandy aún estaba preocupada.  
- Belldandy... esto es tuyo - le tendió eel puño y lo abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de Bell - te lo regreso con todo mi amor - Keiichi no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.  
- Belldandy, te he llamado para explicartee unas cosas muy importantes q han sucedido, entre ellos, lo q le ha pasado a Skuld - dijo Dios.  
- Se la rapto Noguyo, el hada de la q siemmpre te ha protegido Rikka, pero descuidamos esa parte, se nos olvido q tus hermanas estaban en la Tierra - le comentó Peorth.  
- Q' siempre me ha protegido Rikka, pero porq? - Belldandy pensaba q algo tenía ella, su hermana estaba prisionera.  
- Tu nacimiento fue esperado por muchos dee los seres del Cielo - Empezó a explicar Peorth - dios les había dicho q pronto iba a estar en el Cielo, un ser poderosamente Mágico y bondadoso, capaz de hacer muchas cosas, pero entre ellas la más importante, era q estaba completamente unida al sistema Yggdrasil, haciéndolo a este, tan resistente como ella misma, tan débil como si misma. Dentro de este ser están todos los códigos para entrar a Yggdrasil, modificar los sistemas, hacer todos los cambios q quiera, pero lo q les explico también fue q desde su nacimiento tendrían q protegerla, esa seria la mayor complicación. Alguien sabía q iba a nacer una persona con esas características, y la ansia del poder absoluto q veía en ella, haría q quisiera los códigos para dominar el Sistema y ser más fuerte q Dios -  
- Y ahí es donde entro yo - habló Rikka poor primera vez, como lo q era, una Diosa - Yo nací el mismo día q Belldandy, ella venía con el símbolo en la frente, haciéndola la elegida con los códigos Yggdrasil. y yo, con la misma marca, pero en la mano, señal de q yo era elegida para protegerla - Rikka dirigió su mirada a Belldandy y luego al lugar donde se creía, venía la voz del Señor - Y yo decidí protegerla con mi Vida, honrando la confianza q el Señor colocó en mí., Comenzaron a entrenarme desde muy pequeña y muy pronto pude recibir mi báculo, con toda la indumentaria de Diosa, de primera clase. Tuve q aprender rápido, Belldandy, se desarrolla rápidamente y yo tenía q estar a la altura. Una vez decidí jugar con Urd y ella, pero ese mismo día atacaron a Belldandy, Celestine la protegió, pero esa era mi misión, yo tenía q hacerlo y desde ese entonces me convertí en la sombra de Bell, para el lugar al q ella fuera, yo iba; así fue como conocí a Keiichi, y así fue también como muchas veces me enfrente a Noguyo, pero gracias a mi maestro, siempre te mantuve a salvo - determino con la mirada dirigida a Belldandy.  
- Pero ahora último, Noguyo se ha hecho máás fuerte como y ha actuado con rapidez, fue por eso q Rikka se vio forzada a aparecer en sus vidas, tenía q pasar más tiempo con Belldandy y no podía seguir escondiéndose, tenía q colocar todas sus fuerzas en protegerla - dijo Peorth.  
- En una de las tantas veces q me toco pellear para protegerla, llegaste Urd, me acusaste de haberla herido y yo en ese momento estaba dándole de mi energía para q se recuperara pronto. Pero tranquila Urd, entiendo tus dudas, además yo no te di nada para q pudieras confiar en mi - explico Rikka con una sonrisa.  
- Belldandy - pronuncio el Señor - tieness q rescatar a tu hermana, ten la misma confianza q has tenido en diferentes instancias y ten fé. Urd, Peorth y Rikka tiene permiso para acompañarte, pero también sé q Keiichi, q ha estado contigo en todo lo q has emprendido, ira con ustedes. Recuerde las cuatro q para él hay algo q puede hacer, Belldandy y Urd ya conocen la fuerza espiritual de Keiichi -  
- Ahora nos vamos, el tiempo se agota y teenemos q rescatar a Skuld - declaro Belldandy.  
Se fueron todos a la Tierra, porq pensaron q en el Cielo Noguyo no podía ir, totalmente equivocadas, pero bueno, eso ni Peorth lo sabía. Noguyo fue a la sala principal, donde Peorth dirige todo el sistema, controlo a las dos muchachas q siempre estan ahí y salto los bugs donde estaban Belldandy, Rikka, Urd, Peorth y Keiichi. Cuando las muchachas se vieron rodeadas, Peorth cayo en cuenta q había dejado la sala sola y esa era la única forma de q se escaparan los bugs.  
- Tenemos q volver al Cielo, Noguyo esta een la sala del sistema Yggdrasil, ella ha soltado los bugs. Regresemos - grito Peorth.  
- Skuld... - pensó Belldandy mientras volaaban al cielo, directo a la sala del sistema.  
Mientras tanto Noguyo veía, desde la sala, como volaban a donde estaba ella, y lo mejor es q les daría una bienvenida como se lo merecían. Sonrió y la marca en su fuente brillo con luz roja, y se escucho una voz q se reía detrás de ella, fuertemente.  
- Bien hecho Noguyo, ahora Belldandy, vienne a nosotros y te aseguro q esta vez, no escapara, ni Rikka podrá interponerse - la voz provenía de las sombras.  
- si Señor, todo sigue como lo teníamos pllaneado, pronto Rikka caerá y Belldandy será nuestra - dijo Noguyo segura, mientras miraba por la pantalla a Rikka, la diosa q toda la vida le había frustrado sus planes, pero pronto la iba a tener en sus manos, y eso, lo iba a disfrutar.


	7. ¡Vamos!

- Tenemos q tener cuidado, desde la sala dee sistemas tiene q haber soltado los bugs, eso quiere decir q Noguyo nos ve, ve todo lo q hacemos, pero tenemos claro q hay veces en q el sistema se satura con muchas imágenes, así q sabemos lo q tenemos q hacer cuando lleguemos - comento Peorth, porq ella sabe más q cualquiera, las habilidades de la sala - pero no se preocupen, así q sé sus habilidades, también sus desperfectos - dijo con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Q' es lo q tanto le comenta Peorth a loss demás, no se escucha nada desde aquí, solo se puede ver lo q hacen, pero quizás eso sea más q suficiente - dijo Noguyo, mientras miraba la pantalla, sentada en el lugar de Peorth - q tiene buena vista desde aquí, ahora entiendo porq siempre llegaba al lugar en el q yo estaba, basta con decir el nombre de la persona q busco y el sistema me manda imágenes de lo q esta haciendo, inmediatamente, esto está genial - Noguyo estaba feliz con su juguete nuevo, mientras pensaba en como detener a las diosas y dominar a Belldandy.  
- Aunque estás aquí, mirándolas, ellas iguaal te ganaran, son las mejores y tú perderás, como siempre hasta ahora. Mis hermanas son fantásticas juntas, así q no hay forma de q les puedas ganar - le dijo Skuld, q estaba prisionera en un campo de energía.   
- No, yo soy la q tiene el poder ahora, yo soy la q las ve, la q está aquí, la q te tiene a ti prisionera, yo soy más fuerte - dijo Noguyo ya bastante impaciente por las palabras de Skuld, esta vez no iba a perder, tenía todo para ganar y no iba a cometer ningún error, no había forma de q ellas le quitaran lo q estaba ganando.  
- Lo siento por ti, pero ellas saben q estáás en esta sala, saben q las has estado mirando todo el tiempo, porq tu cometiste un error, les diste una pista - los ojos de Noguyo se abrían impresionados por las palabras de Skuld, una pista? - Sí, tu soltaste los Bugs y Peorth sabe q ahora, la única forma de soltarlos es de esta sala y ella más q nadie sabe sus habilidades y sus defectos, así q eso te hace considerablemente más vulnerable q antes - Noguyo se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, no había tomado eso en cuenta - Mira la pantalla y te darás cuenta de lo q te digo - Skuld hablaba con gran seguridad.  
Noguyo vio la pantalla y se dio cuenta q ya habían llegado al salón del Cielo, por estar conversando no se había dado cuenta. Peorth se coloco adelante del grupo, cerro los ojos, inclino la cabeza hacia le suelo y comenzó a hablar algo q por supuesto, Noguyo no escucho. Una luz salio del piso la rodeo en una especie de tubo, mientras ella seguía hablando, de pronto Peorth dirigió la mirada, al lugar de donde la observaban, salio en la pantalla el primer plano de su rostro y se entendió perfectamente cuando dijo "desactiva" antes q se apagara la pantalla.  
- Peorth ha desactivado el sistema de cámarras - exclamó Noguyo - Esto es algo q no esperaba, pero no quiere decir q no pueda solucionarla - dijo ya más calmada.  
- Bien dicho Noguyo, ahora q ya hemos llegaado aquí, ellas no podrán detenernos, jajaja - la misma voz escondida entre las sombras se reía con seguridad. Skuld no podían verlo, el sonido provenía de un lugar tras ella, pero no podía girar, el campo energético se lo impedía.  
- Excelente Peorth! - dijo Urd, exaltada, ppero rápidamente volvió a controlarse, ella y Peorth no era las mejores amigas y no acostumbraba en tener esas expresiones con ella.  
- Gracias Urd - le contesto con una sonrisaa - pero ya vamos, no le demos tiempo de armar algún plan, con esta situación -  
Belldandy no pudo sonreír, es saber q Skuld estaba con la enemiga, no la dejaba tranquila, manteniendo en ella firmemente, la idea e hacer todo para q volviera a su lado. Por otro lado Keiichi también estaba preocupado, el rostro de Bell, su expresión y lo q estaba pasando por su mente lo tenía así; además q él era simplemente un humano e iba a enfrentarse con un ser mágico, q podía hacer él?.  
- Ya llegamos - dijo Peorth mientras se dettenía frente a dos grandes puertas talladas, tenían los imponentes dibujos de dos ángeles, con su báculo, listos para proteger - Estos ángeles q ves ahí, son los Kateru, protectores, por ejemplo, Rikka es la Kateru de Belldandy - luego ubicándose frente a las puertas, dijo - Diosa de Primera Clase Peorth, Código 862, acceso par entrar a la sala de sistemas, ahora, q se abran las puertas! - extendió las manos, y con una rapidez inusitada, las puertas se abrieron.  
- Bienvenidas, las estaba esperando - dijo Noguyo sentada en el lugar de Peorth - pero vaya, también han traído a un humano, q entretenido, viene a ver como su amor, se pierde entre mis manos para luego transformase en mi esclava. Bienvenido Morisato Keiichi -  
- De ningún modo, protegeré a Belldandy cueeste lo q cueste, ese es mi destino - dijo Rikka dando un paso adelante, mientras colocaba su báculo en posición para la batalla.  
- Q' bueno q has llegado Rikka - se escuchoo la voz masculina q venía de las sombras. Comenzó a acercarse a la luz, mientras le decía a Rikka - Hace muchos años q estoy esperando verte otra vez - El hombre quedo a la luz y ahí todos pudieron ver quien era.  
- Maestro... - pudo pronunciar Rikka.


	8. Revelación

- Así es Rikka, soy yo - dijo mientras abríía sus brazos par recibir a Rikka, pero ella no se movió.  
- Q' es lo q esta haciendo aquí? - Rikka deesconfiaba de q el fuera su maestro, eso no podía ser. En definitiva, era otro engaño de Noguyo.  
- Estoy con Noguyo para adueñarnos del podeer de Belldandy - y su expresión cambio, él estaba decidido - Años y años lo he pensado, he buscado la mejor forma de tener a Belldandy. Lo primero q pensé, fue entrenar a su Kateru, así forzosamente tendría q estar cerca de ella, sabría como iría evolucionando en su aprendizaje a cada paso; fue por eso q pedí q Rikka fuera mi discípula. Pero con lo q no contaba, era q Belldandy iba a pedir ser diosa de primera Clase, y nada menos q con Celestine, uno de los grandes maestros de esta orden, eso la hacia considerablemente más fuerte. Y fue entonces en q me dedique a Rikka, para q pronto estuviera preparada y fuera con Belldandy - Rikka le tenía cariño a su maestro, pero al parecer, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, él solo quería la forma de poder acercarse a Belldandy y tener su poder - lo q la gente del Cielo olvido, fue q para las mismas fechas en q nació Belldandy y Rikka, otra niña también nació, pero a los pocos días de su nacimiento, desapareció y por un conjuro, hecho por mi ciertamente, todos olvidaron su existencia. Cuando Rikka iba a aprender de Belldandy, yo entrenaba a esta niña, la hice fuerte, sus capacidades incrementaban a gran velocidad, le entregué su báculo y le hice un distintivo q siempre lleva en su frente. Esa niña, es la diosa de primera clase, Noguyo, q todo el mundo olvido, pero q esta aquí - dijo Calampri, mientras Noguyo avanzaba hacia las diosas, sacaba su báculo y se preparaba para atacar.  
Noguyo estaba tan emocionada porq su plan estaba funcionando, además de sentirse confiada frente a Rikka, su principal adversaria, como tantas veces le dijo Calampri, q no se percato de algo, Rikka miraba alternativamente su báculo y el de Noguyo, no podía ser algo así, los báculos eran demasiado parecidos, casi idénticos, eso significaba algo q no quería creer q pudiera ser cierto.  
- Noguyo... - dijo Belldandy sorprendida poor lo q estaba viendo - Porq tu báculo es casi idéntico al de Rikka, acaso ustedes son...? -  
- Hermanas - Terminó la frase Peorth.  
- Eso no es cierto, no puede ser q Noguyo y yo seamos hermanas! - grito Rikka, se negaba a creer q la persona con la q había peleado toda la vida, era su hermana; una persona q quería q existiera siempre en si vida, pero no podía ser q fuera Noguyo, no podía ser!.  
- Eso a mi no me importa, te ganaré Rikka, pase lo q pase, seamos lo q seamos, yo aprovecharé este momento, no perderé - Noguyo no estaba dispuesta a q su victoria se viera truncada por una suposición, por algo q creían las demás, por una simple similitud de báculos.  
- Pero ... Noguyo - dijo Rikka, estaba convvencida q el asunto de los báculos era cierto, ella misma lo había estudiado cuando era pequeña. Según recuerda el libro explicaba q los báculos aparecían en el momento en q la persona estaba preparada, aparecía frente a su maestro, y este era el encargado de entregarlo. Los báculos eran creados, básicamente por la fuerza de tu espíritu y tu corazón. Pero también había algo q influenciaba enormemente la construcción de los báculos, y eso eran los lazos sanguíneos, todas las familias tenían báculos parecidos, y más aún los hermanos, q tiene báculos literalmente iguales, muy pequeñas cosas los hacen diferentes entre si. La prueba más firme de diosas q son hermanas es la similitud de sus báculos, muchas veces, solo las dueñas son capaces de diferenciarlas, para todos son idénticos.  
- Acéptalo Noguyo, tú y Rikka son hermanas, tienen q apoyarse en todo, son familia. Noguyo desiste, no pelees contra tu hermana - Belldandy tenía q hacer entender a Noguyo de su error, tenía q hacer q confiara, q se diera cuenta de la batalla inútil.  
- Es cierto Noguyo, acéptalo, Rikka es tu hhermana, ella es, y la similitud de los báculos es la prueba - dijo Peorth.  
- ¡ NO , Rikka es mi enemiga, no puede serr mi hermana! - y diciendo esto la atacó con todo su poder, quería eliminar a su enemiga, Rikka estaba desprotegida, bajo la guardia y no pudo evitar el ataque.  
Rikka cayó al suelo herida, más q el dolor de la herida, se sentía mortalmente débil porq su hermana era Noguyo y más aún, la había atacado.  
- Tú no eres mi hermana - seguía diciendo NNoguyo sin dejar de atacarla, Rikka atino a protegerse y cuando Noguyo se detuvo, pudo percatarse de las lágrimas q rodaban por el rostro de Rikka.  
- No puedo atacarte Noguyo... hermana - dijjo Rikka llorando mientras miraba a Noguyo directamente - No puedo dañar a mi hermana - dijo bajando la mirada.


	9. Unión finalizada

- Si no me atacas, atacaré a Belldandy - diijo Noguyo, apuntando su báculo a Belldandy, q estaba al otro lado del salón.  
- ¡ No ! - grito Skuld  
- Lo siento niña, pero ya esta decidido, tooda mi vida me han preparado para este momento y no lo voy a dejar pasar - dijo Noguyo, luego comenzó un conjuro y se lo lanzó a Belldandy.  
Pero justo en ese momento se cruzo Keiichi, la luz encegueció a todas y cuando por fin se pudo ver bien la escena, frente a Keiichi estaba Rikka, peligrosamente herida.  
- Es cierto Noguyo q no puedo atacarte, erees mi hermana, pero yo prometí q n dejaría q algo le sucediera a Belldandy, la protegeré aún a cuesta de mi vida - dijo Rikka antes de caer pesadamente al suelo.  
- Rikka! - gritaron todas las diosas al verrla a caer.  
- Rikka... - dijo Noguyo mientras la veía een el suelo. Tanta fue su angustia q corrió para ver como estaba - Rikka, como te sientes? - Noguyo hacia un gran esfuerzo para contener sus emociones, no quería creer q era su hermana, pero algo dentro de si le gritaba la verdad.  
- Noguyo... yo tengo q cumplir mi destino -- dijo Rikka con mucho esfuerzo, se sentía cada vez más cansada y solo quería descansar - Tengo sueño - y antes q las demás pudieran decir algo, el ángel de Rikka salio de su interior, todas pudieron percatarse de q el ángel estaba llorando, miro a Rikka, la envolvió con sus alas y las dos desaparecieron. El destino de Rikka se había cumplido a los ojos de todos.  
- No dejaré q sigas haciendo daño - dijo Beelldandy con lágrimas en los ojos - No te dejaré. Detente ahora mismo, es una orden de la Diosa de Primera Clase Belldandy - y coloco su báculo en posición de ataque.  
- Me engañaste Calampri - dijo Noguyo de esspaldas a su maestro, aún mirando el lugar donde segundos antes, había estado el cuerpo de su hermana - ¡ y por tu culpa dañe a Rikka! - y diciendo esto, se volteo y lo ataco fuertemente, Calampri pudo dominar el ataque.  
- Recuerda q soy tu maestro Noguyo - dijo ssonriendo. Coloco su mano en dirección al lugar donde estaba Skuld y recitando un conjuro, coloco a Skuld al lado de ella - Además, no olvidar q tengo en mi poder a esta pequeña diosa y morirá, tal como le paso a Rikka, si no me entrega a Belldandy - Ya estaba aburrido de juegos, no quería seguir esperando.  
- No lo hagas Belldandy, muchas dependen dee q yo me entregue y lo haré - dijo Belldandy con convicción - Suelta a Skuld Calampri, yo me entregare -  
Y camino hacia él, Calampri la envolvió en un campo energético, al q no puso resistencia.  
- Ya eres mía - dijo Calampri emocionado y soltó a Skuld - Puedes irte niña, ya no te necesito -   
- Belldandy... - Keiichi no podía creer q eestaba perdiéndola.  
- Ahora Yggdrasil, recibe a la elegida y únnete a ella para siempre, haciéndome el amo y señor de toda la creación - dijo Calampri.  
La cadena q estaba en el centro de la habitación comenzó a girar más lentamente, haciendo un espacio en ella donde podía pasar una persona. La tiara en la frente de Belldandy comenzó a brillar enormemente y su ángel salio de su cuerpo de forma majestuosa. Los dos se estaban reconociendo.  
- No lo hagas Belldandy, una vez q te unas a Yggdrasil, nunca podrás regresar - dijo Peorth - tú vas a llegar a una forma de simbiosis tan fuerte q tu cuerpo ya va a formar parte del sistema y tu como Belldandy vas a desaparecer, y vas a ser esclava de la persona q te unió a Yggdrasil -  
- Ya no sirve de nada tu advertencia Peorthh, ella esta bajo mi control y ya comenzó todo para unirla, el sistema la ha reconocida. Lo siento por todos, pero esta es la última vez q verán a Belldandy - El maestro sonreía, por fin el poder de Dios era suyo - Ahora es mía -  
- No, no te dejaremos, yo no te dejare - diijo Urd invocando su poder, se lo lanzo a Calampri, para sorpresa de todos, el sello de Belldandy apareció frente a él, protegiéndolo.  
- Demasiado tarde Urd - dijo Calampri.  
- No, me niego a q no tengamos esperanzas -- dijo Skuld y lo atacó.  
Todas las diosas y sus ángeles juntaron sus poderes para atacar a Calampri, los más diversos poderes; aún así siempre salio el sello de Belldandy protegiéndolo.  
- Belldandy es poderosa, aún nosotras cuatrro atacando, no podemos romper la barrera q ha creado en torno a Calampri - dijo Noguyo.  
- Q' vamos a hacer? - dijo Skuld.  
- No podemos hacer nada para q Belldandy noo se una a Yggdrasil, nuestros poderes no pueden detenerlo - dijo Peorth ya resignada.  
- Pero tiene q haber algo q podamos hacer -- dijo Keiichi - Belldandy... no la podemos perder para siempre -  
En ese momento el sistema Yggdrasil detuvo sus máquinas y salio un rayo de la cadena q rodeo a Belldandy.  
"Verificación"  
- El sistema esta viendo si Belldandy tienee los códigos correctos - dijo Peorth.  
"Códigos aceptados, comienza proceso para unirnos"  
Belldandy poco a poco se acerco a la cadena.  
- Keiichi-san... - Alcanzó a decir Belldanddy antes de ser absorbida por el sistema.  
- Bien, ya todo ha terminado, los códigos sson míos, soy amo de todo el Universo jajaja -   
Calampri había logrado su cometido, había triunfado por sobre las diosas, por sobre Dios, por sobre la elegida, ahora Belldandy estaba dentro del sistema y le daría los códigos. No había nadie q pudiera contra él.  
"Unión Finalizada. Códigos aceptados, Diosa de Primera Clase Belldandy ha dejado de existir para unirse al sistema"


	10. Keiichi!

- Tengo q hacer algo - susurró Keiichi.  
Se acerco ala cadena. El maestro Calampri estaba demasiado ocupado con los códigos q Belldandy, o lo q quedaba de ella, le daba a través de la pantalla. El Caos en la Tierra se hizo notar, árboles q se encogían, océanos q se desbordaban haciendo "Tsunamis", terremotos, y todos estos cambios, afectando muy fuerte a la población viva.  
- La Tierra ya ha comenzado a cambiar - dijjo Peorth, mientras lo sentía.  
"Verificación Comenzada"  
- Pero q, q es lo q esta pasando? - dijo Calampri.  
"Aceptado, bienvenido a Yggdrasil Morisato Keiichi"  
"Keiichi-san..."  
- Esa es la voz de Belldandy, no la hemos pperdido totalmente, es por eso que el sistema a aceptado a Keiichi, porq Belldandy lo aceptó - Urd estaba más esperanzada.  
- Ya voy Belldandy, siempre estaré contigo... siempre - y diciendo esto Keiichi entro al sistema.  
- Da igual, uno menos del cual tengo q preoocuparme - y Calampri siguió viendo los códigos. De pronto algo inesperado ocurrió, el sistema comenzó a decir extrañas cosas q nadie entendió, los códigos dejaron de aparecer para dar paso a palabras de origen desconocido, tanto como su significado - Belldandy q haces, sigue con los códigos - Calampri estaba muy enojado.  
"Keiichi-san..."  
- Belldandy esta buscando a Keiichi por el sistema, el amor por él es más fuerte q el poder q pueda tener sobre ella, "Maestro" - dijo Noguyo sonriendo.  
" Keiichi-san..."  
- Se esta haciendo más fuerte, esta cambianndo todo, los códigos q me dio ya no sirven, Belldandy! - Calampri no podía creer lo q estaba pasando.  
- Activa el programa BLES, ese hará q la Tiierra vuelva a estar en su estado normal, para salvar las vidas q ahora están en peligro. Actívalo Belldandy - grito Peorth para q pudiera escucharla.  
"Programa BLES activado, restauración comenzada"  
"Keiichi-san..."  
- Belldandy sigue pensando en Keiichi, peroo el programa esta activo, q extraño - Peorth quería entender como era eso posible.  
- Donde estará Keiichi? - Skuld ya estaba ppreocupada.  
- Si no lo encuentra pronto, me temo q jamáás lo encontrara - dijo Noguyo - mucho tiempo he estudiado el sistema Yggdrasil, y temo q eso suceda -  
- Alto ahí! - Urd apuntaba a Calampri con ssu báculo - ahora no escaparas de nosotras -  
El hombre comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.  
- Señor, dame la fuerza de los elementos dee la creación, de este Universo q has creado con tu amor. Dame el poder del Agua!... Tsunami! -  
Esta vez Calampri no puedo escapar del ataque y le dio de lleno, Rikka apareció junto a su ángel.  
- Esta vez Maestro, no podrás escapar - y hhaciendo un conjuro lo encerró en una bola de energía.  
-Diosa de Primera clase Peorth, código 862, programa Goy activado -  
Una luz poderosa capturo a Calampri, dejando imposibilitado de movimiento.  
- Rikka! - grito Noguyo mientras corría a aabrazarla.  
- Noguyo... -  
- Q bueno q estés bien - dijo Urd.  
- Si gracias, (Luz Reveladora), mi ángel, mme ha ayudado mucho - dijo Rikka, pero luego al mirar la situación - Estoy aqui para salvar a Belldandy y a Keiichi, asi q eso vamos a hacer -  
- Lo siento, pero ya estan dentro del sisteema - dijo Peorth.  
- Pero todas sabemos q el amor de ellos ha sido capaz de romper muchos obstáculos, debemos confiar en ellos - dijo Skuld  
- Lo q nosotras podemos hacer desde afuera, es buscar a Keiichi y darle el poder mágico necesario para q lo pueda encontrar Bell - dijo Rikka.  
- Esta bien, hagamoslo -  
Las muchachas se tomaron de las manos y sus rombos comenzaron a girar luminosos (Noguyo ya había roto su sello para ser una Diosa como las demas), se unieron sus poderes y entro al sistema.  
"Keiichi-san..."  
Keiichi escuchaba la voz de Belldandy, pero era incapaz de poder moverse, de pronto un rayo de luz lo rodeo y escucho las voces de todas mientras le decian "Confiamos en ti Keiichi". Con el poder recibido, Keiichi entro a un archivo q tenía como título "Belldandy visita la Tierra por primera vez".


	11. El Canto de una Diosa

Las imágenes del archivo poco a poco comenzaron a mostrarse a Keiichi, en ellas se vio pequeño junto a Bell, vio como jugaban y porq Keiichi había querido regalarle por tanto un anillo. Así supo por fin, cuál era la promesa q le había hecho a Belldandy.  
"Siempre te recordaré" le dijo Keiichi antes de q la pequeña Bell cumpliera la orden q le habían dado, borrar de la mente de Keiichi, los momentos compartidos.  
- Belldandy y yo nos conocemos desde hace mmucho tiempo - pensó - ¡¡¡ Belldandy Te Amo ! - grito con toda la fuerza de la q era capaz, dejando su corazón en ello.  
El grito fue tan fuerte, q hasta las muchachas afuera pudieron escucharlo.  
- Keiichi - dijeron todas a coro.  
"Yo también te amo Keiichi, toda mi vida te he amado"  
Yggdrasil comenzo a tener pequeñas explosiones, las pantallas comenzaron a trizarse, el fuego comenzo a dominar el lugar.  
- Tenemos q salir de aquí - dijo Peorth. - Pero Belldandy y Keiichi? -Dijo Skuld. - Confiemos en ellos Skuld, sé q podrán haccer lo necesario - le dijo Urd protegiéndola.  
- Cuidado! - les grito Noguyo antes de q caayera un trozo sobre ellas.  
- Este lugar se esta destruyendo! - dijo Riikka.  
"Está en transcurso el programa de autodestrucción, graves problemas y desconcordancias dentro del sistema, no se pueden solucionar".  
- Tenemos q salir del Cielo! - dijo Peorth - Está sala pronto será destruida -  
Todas sacaron sus ángeles y comenzaron a alejarse. Viendo de lejos pudieron notar q el asunto era más fuerte de lo q pensaban, poco a poco los edificios del Cielo comenzaron a romperse, a caer, y más diosas se alejaban del lugar al ver su destrucción.  
"5... 4... 3... 2... 1...0" ¡ BOOM !  
Todas se protegieron de los escombros q volaban por el espacio, para luego darse cuenta q solo quedaba un pequeño parque flotando por sobre las nubes. Rikka no podía creer lo q estaba sucediendo, lo q sus ojos estaban viendo, no había podido proteger a Belldandy, todo había sido su culpa. Se percato de q todas las diosas a su alrededor estaban llorando, Peorth, Urd, Noguyo y Skuld lloraban, viendo lo q no habían podido detener.  
De pronto comenzaron a escuchar una hermosa voz en la lejanía, a cada momento se intensificaba y se hacia más fuerte, pudieron ver como una burbuja salía entre los escombros, parecía q traía algo dentro, una forma humana, quien sería?...  
- Es Keiichi - dijo Skuld, alegre y desilussionada a la vez, de q no fuera su hermana la q también viniera.  
- Belldandy no pudo salir a tiempo del sisttema - Peorth ya no podía contenerse mas con esperanzas.  
- No!... estoy seguro q Belldandy va a regrresar, es lo q me ha dicho antes de sacarme - dijo Keiichi con dificultad, el asunto lo había dejado muy agotado, pero se podía notar la confianza y el gran amor q sentía por ella - "Todo... por el amor de una diosa" - había dicho.  
Pronto las muchachas escucharon q la voz comenzó a entonar una melodía muy hermosa, q Urd, Skuld, Rikka, Keiichi y Peorth habían escuchado más de una vez, y en caso de las diosas, ellas la habían cantado en compañía de una gran Diosa.  
- Es la melodía de Belldandy... es ella la q está cantando!- dijo Rikka, ya reaccionando de la primera impresión del desastre.  
Todas las diosas se unieron al canto de Belldandy, sacando sus hermosos ángeles, se unieron al cántico de belleza y amor. Y algo maravilloso ocurrió, los escombros comenzaron a unirse, los árboles empezaron a crecer y con el encanto de sus voces, todo el cielo comenzó a renacer. Todo fue reconstruido con mayor esplendor q antes, pero Belldandy no aparecía por ninguna parte...  
- Oneesama... de verdad se ha ido? - Skuld no quería aceptar lo q todas ya tomaban como cierto, si su hermana le había dicho a Keiichi q saldria, ella lo haría, tenía q confiar.  
- Belldandy... vuelve... te amo - dijo Keiiichi antes de desmayarse por el esfuerzo.  
"Yo también te amo Keiichi-san".  
Esta vez la voz era inconfundible.  
- Belldandy, dónde estás! - grito Urd.  
"Estoy siempre con ustedes"  
- Pero te quermos aquí, con nosotras... - SSkuld lloraba, al parecer su hermana no volveria.  
"Yo también quiero estar con ustedes"  
- Entonces sal del sistema! - dijo Noguyo.  
"Yo... ya salí"


	12. Bienvenidas Rikka y Noguyo

- Qué! -  
- y dónde estas entonces? - dijo Rikka con la mirada hacia arriba como esperando q ella apareciera de las alturas.  
De pronto una potente luz comenzó a cubrirlo todo, tuvieron q cerrar sus ojos y cubrirlos con las manos para q no les hiciera daño... entonces, sucedió lo mágico.  
"Diosa de Primera Clase Belldandy, código 825, Dios ha decidido darle autorización para q vuelva a la Tierra, reestablezca el contrato con Morisato Keiichi y lo cumpla, por el tiempo q sea".  
Belldandy apareció de la luz, majestuosa con HollyBell en su espalda. Ella les miraba sonriendo.  
- Oneesama! - dijo Skuld mientras volaba a abrazarla.  
- Belldandy! - gritaron las demás al recibiirla.  
- Me alegro q estén bien - dijo Bell mientrras abrazaba a cada una.  
- Belldandy... - Keiichi la miraba, absortoo del mundo, solo pensaba en cuan enamorado estaba y la alegría q sentía al verla libre. Todas se apartaron para q se pudieran ver, mucho habían esperado este momento.  
- Keiichi-san ... - y con lágrimas en los oojos voló a él.  
- Te quiero Belldandy - y la besó, la beso como nunca lo había hecho, traspasándole en ese beso el amor q sentía por ella, de una forma delicada, pero fuerte. Verdaderamente se amaban.  
Las cosas fueron tomando su curso normal, el nuevo sistema Yggdrasil, ya estaba siendo guiado por Peorth, lo cuál la ponía muy contenta.  
- El sistema tiene nuevas cosas, se han impplementado mejoras y las ha asimilado correctamente, creo q has hecho bien tu papel Belldandy, el sistema esta como nunca, no sé como lo has hecho - dijo Peorth mientras probaba las aplicaciones.  
- Yo no sé como lo he hecho, solo conversammos mientras lo recorría buscando a Keiichi - le respondió Bell ingenua.  
- Creo q el sistema ha asimilado tus cualiddades, un tiempo atrás dijeron q se haría tan fuerte como la elegida, pero tan débil como la misma, aún no encuentro su debilidad, tengo q encontrarla antes de q suceda cualquier cosa - dijo Peorth.  
- Lo q creo es q para encontrarla tendrás qq pensar como Belldandy, pero ya tendrás tiempo para eso Peorth, ahora tenemos q ir a recibir a Noguyo como la diosa q es, junto a Rikka, Kateru de Belldandy - dijo Urd.  
- Ya es tiempo q hagan su propia vida, juntto a las personas q quieren - dijo Belldandy.  
El salón principal estaba muy hermoso, adornado con grandes ramos de flores, cintas por todas partes , paños blancos con distintas formas adornando los espacios. Y lo mejor, era la multitud de diosas alrededor del pasillo principal, con sus mejores galas esperando el momento en q se dieran a conocer las dos diosas q habían contribuido para reestablecer el Cielo y sus hogares, por ello estaban, profundamente feliz.  
- Mira a toda esa gente Rikka - dijo Noguyoo tras la cortina.  
- Al fin, ya no tendremos q ocultarnos más - dijo Rikka en un suspiro.  
Ambas diosas estaba felices, el sueño de tantos años se cumpliría, luego de haber luchado con toda el alma para conseguirlo.  
Se escuchan aplausos, y las dos chicas ven escondidas tras la cortina, la razón, Peorth aparece y les cuenta a todas lo q había sucedido, lo de la leyenda, lo de la desaparición de Rikka cuando era pequeña, también les contó la razón de esa decisión; se enteraron del origen de Noguyo, como ella se había convertido en su principal enemiga y cuando supo la verdad, fue una gran compañera. Y todas supieron lo q había pasado con Belldandy, quien era ella realmente, lo q había hecho, y como la fuerza de un amor verdadero le ayudo a liberarse.  
- ... y a estar hoy con nosotras, pasa Bellldandy, Urd, Skuld y Morisato Keiichi - las niñas pasaron enseguida, al contrario de Keiichi, que es bastante tímido.  
Todas sonreían muy contentas.  
- Quiero presentarles las gracias a Rikka, quien, decidió cumplir su destino hasta las últimas consecuencias, aún a costa de su vida, pero q hoy, gracias a todas las q ayudaron y a Dios, creador del Universo, esta con nosotras, logrando tener después de tanto tiempo, una familia, adelante Rikka - dijo Belldandy mirando a Rikka con mucho cariño.  
- También esta Noguyo, quien por fin ha ceesado en su cacería de años, encontrando según sus propias palabras, el mejor regalo q la vida le podía obsequiar, una hermana, su familia, Bienvenida al Cielo Noguyo, a tu hogar - dijo Peorth.  
Ambas hermanas caminaron juntas por el pasillos, felices sintiendo la alegría q las rodeaba en forma de las otras diosas q las recibían con los brazos abiertos. Luego de una vida agitada, de odios, soledad, dolor y sueños, odian descansar en un lugar q al fin, era su hogar. Las muchachas llegaron donde estaba Peorth y los demás, y entre todos se dieron un gran abrazo, por fin todo había pasado.  
Calampri fue castigado, y solo Dios sabe su sentencia, ninguna de las diosas quiso saberlo. Así, su recuerdo se perdió y lo q había sido de él, guardado en un archivo de Yggdrasil. A nadie le intereso.  
Ya en la Tierra las cosas siguen su curso, todos han vuelto a sus labores habituales, ha llegado la noche; Urd y Skuld están dentro de la casa pensando en el desastre q ocasionaran mañana.  
- Hagamos esta poción, te aseguro q resultaará - le dijo Urd a Skuld.  
- No te creo, la vez pasada dijiste lo mismmo y resulto al revés. Mejor hagamos este minúsculo robot, te digo q esto si resultará - le respondió Skuld mostrándole los planos.  
- Poción! -  
- Robot! -  
- Poción! -  
- Robot! -  
Mientras tanto afuera de la casa, estaba Belldandy y Keiichi abrazados, mirando la Luna. Al fin había acabado todo eso, estaban juntos y habían demostrado q nadie podría separarlos.

Fin


End file.
